dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Conquest and Power
のねがい!! カリン もなやむ |Rōmaji title = Gokū no Negai!! Karin-sama mo Nayamu |Literal title = Goku's Wish!! Even Karin-''sama'' is Worried |Series = DB |Number = 114 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = June 1, 1988 |Manga = Karin's Quandary |Previous = Siege on Chow Castle |Next = Awaken Darkness |English Airdate = September 22, 2003 }} のねがい!! カリン もなやむ|''Gokū no Negai!! Karin-sama mo Nayamu''|lit. "Goku's Wish!! Even Karin-''sama'' is Worried"}} is the thirteenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred fourteenth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 1, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 22, 2003. Summary King Piccolo kills King Furry's first officer and demands Furry to send word to the world of his conquest. Furry initially refuses so in a display of power, King Piccolo destroys a large part of the city which ultimately makes the king give in. Elsewhere Bulma places Chiaotzu and Master Roshi's corpses in freezing capsules just as she did with Krillin. Bulma contacts Tien and tells him that they can gather the Dragon Balls again to wish them back to life but Tien explains that Piccolo had destroyed Shenron after having his own wish granted. They then return to Kame House. While Goku's friends are trying to enjoy themselves and Tien Shinhan is having a hard time learning the Evil Containment Wave, Yajirobe meanwhile finally reaches the top of Korin Tower and meets Korin and soon after eats too many Senzu Beans, causing his stomach to expand greatly. Goku requests more training but Korin informs him that sadly, he has nothing left to teach him. He also tells him that Master Roshi had also been killed by Piccolo. Enraged, Goku goes to rush off but Korin stops him and tells him that he will only be killed. Goku says that he does care and so Korin tips him on the Ultra Divine Water. Major Events *King Piccolo overthrows King Furry and rules as Earth's king. *Korin tells Goku about the Ultra Divine Water. Battles *Piccolo vs. First Officer Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Central City **King Castle *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower Objects *Capsule *Senzu Bean *Power Pole *Hovercar *Gun Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *The guard who tries to fire a bazooka at Piccolo, only to be dissuaded by a fellow soldier, is filler. *Suno being at ground zero during Piccolo's raid on the city is filler; in the manga she only appeared briefly with her family during Piccolo's announcement. *Yamcha and the others grieving over Roshi and Chiaotzu's deaths and trying to convince Tien to come back, only to be told that Piccolo killed Shenron as well, is presented differently from the manga, In the manga, the group are never shown leaving Kame House until Yamcha, Bulma, and Launch head out to back up Tien and they also don't find out about Shenron, Roshi, and Chiaotzu's deaths until Tien contacts them from the plane while he's flying to confront Piccolo. **In relation to the above, the scene of the group returning to the island and mistaking Oolong reading a dirty magazine for Master Roshi is filler. *Upa and Bora comtemplating whether or not Goku will be strong enough to defeat Piccolo even if he receives additional training is filler. *Yajirobe and Goku's arrival to the top of Korin Tower is extented slightly in the anime, with Yajirobe visualizing all the food that may be at the top, only to slip and fall off before he can regain his footing. *Yajirobe looking through a jar to see Piccolo making his demands to King Furry is filler. Also, Goku's line from the manga about being surprised at Korin's foresight is given to Yajirobe here. *The scene of Tien training while remembering the deaths of Roshi and Chiaotzu is filler. *Goku's flashbacks to Roshi from their first meeting and training together for the martial arts tournament is not in the manga. Trivia *In the manga and Japanese version, Korin makes reference to Piccolo's strength being "not of this world". As is revealed in the Saiyan saga, he is proved correct. *In the flashback, in the Funimation dub, the mermaid's one line is provided by Laura Bailey instead of Julie Franklin who had voiced her in the episode she appeared in. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 114 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 114 (BD) pt-br:A esperança de Goku fr:Dragon Ball épisode 114 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball